


Mis-Adventures In Shearing

by foxtales



Category: British Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Monaboyd Pre-Slash, Safety Sean, Silly Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtales/pseuds/foxtales
Summary: Originally posted way back in 2005 in pippinmctaggart's lj comments to give her a smile on a crap day. Just a bit of fluff. Completely unbetaed.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Mis-Adventures In Shearing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pippinmctaggart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinmctaggart/gifts).



> Originally posted way back in 2005 in pippinmctaggart's lj comments to give her a smile on a crap day. Just a bit of fluff. Completely unbetaed.

Dom had injured himself somehow, his entire left side from hip to toe was out of sorts and today was the day they'd been going to head to the sheep farm to help with shearing. He'd kind of sort of been looking forward to it and now he had no way to take part and was more than kind of sort of bummed.

They'd piled into two cars for the trip, he, Orlando and Elijah in Billy's car and the Astin family plus Karl, who'd wrangled them the invitation, in Sean's vehicle.

Elijah and Orlando were in the back alternating between sleeping and not-quite touching each other which then irritated the other into snappishly screeching, DON'T TOUCH ME! which was inevitably followed by a smug I'M NOT TOUCHING YOU! The perpetrators alternated accordingly. Dom wanted to turn and smack them both from the front seat. All the while, Billy drove with a secret smile on his face. Dom wanted to hit him too, just on principle.

Upon arrival they were greeted by Farmer McDonald which inspired hilarity and a spot of loudly offtune singing from Allie. She and Christine were led to the petting area where Allie would be allowed to romp and frolic with lambs under Christine's watchful eye.

The rest of the folk headed for the shearing pens. Dom followed slowly, his leg sending alternating signals of "you bloody wanker what d'ye think you're doing?" and 'Oh HELL no, son" depending on the levelness and solidness of the ground. Stupid hay fever, Dom told himself as his eyes watered briefly.

Billy fell back behind the rambunctious folk ahead. He slowed his steps and waited for his mate to catch up. He said nothing about the pain on Dom's face nor the bright eyes. He simply walked, his shoulder and hand occasionally brushing against Dom's as they went.

By the time they'd reached the pens, the guys were already at work. Elijah's sheep was as big as he was and just as fidgety. Orli spent half his time laughing at Lij and half his time shearing ragged patches from his own victim to the tune of Farmer McDonald's "pay attention, lad!" on endless repeat. Karl had already sheared his first and was setting up his second, his shoulders quaking as much from held in laughter as holding his sheep.

McDonald turned and saw Billy and Dom and smiled. Billy was grinning at the antics of his mates and Dom was wistful, obviously craving the insanity going on in front of him.

Karl finished his second and moved on to the third and Orli had given up doing his own and was standing behind Karl pointing out non-existent missed spots.

Elijah gamely tried to control his sheep and Orli left Karl to his own devices and headed Lij's way. Lij threatened to shave Orli more if he came any closer and then, gauntlet thrown, the games began. Orli circled, looking for an opening and Lij, his sheep unnerved by the circling predator bleated and twitched in his grasp. Finally the sheep made a break for it and Elijah and Orlando tussled in earnest, giggling and cursing.

They ran out of steam and as they rolled on their backs, they noticed Karl on his fifth. They turned their heads the other direction and saw Billy and Dom and called them to join the fun.

Billy asked after Astin and was informed that he was being shown the safety features in place to protect sheep and shearer. Elijah got up and chose a much smaller sheep to try for round two. Orlando set up shop behind him to critique his methods versus Karl's, who was on number six now.

Billy grinned wider, if possible, and nudged Dom with his shoulder before entering the pen and being handed a medium sized sheep which gazed at him with stupidly adoring eyes. Dom shook his head wondering if there was anything on the planet that Billy couldn't charm. Probably not, he concluded.

He shook his head and felt a bit out of sorts as Billy's sheep nudged her head into his shoulder and baaaahed coyly, Billy's high pitched gigglesnort bringing out further laughter from the group.

Dom sighed and wondered if maybe he shouldn't just find Allie and Christine.

And then he heard the highest bleat he'd ever heard and turned round to see Farmer McDonald standing there holding a lamb in his arms. Dom fell in love and the feeling appeared to be mutual as the lamb started clambering to get to Dom. McDonald told him to sit in the ground and lowered the lamb into Dom's waiting arms where she settled quite willingly. McDonald explained that the lamb had been orphaned and injured and that they were hand feeding her to bring her along. He understood Dom wanted to shear but would he consider helping out in this way instead.

Dom looked up and over to Billy, who's eyes shone with things Dom would have to consider later when he didn't have the cutest, most adorable creature that ever walked the planet's surface detracting from thoughts of his mate.

Billy bent back down to the task at hand and Dom took the bottle from the farmer and began to feed his lamb. He stroked her and cooed to her while she fed and forgot all about shearing and other such trivial matters.

A couple of hours later, Karl had sheared fifteen sheep and helped out in various other ways, Elijah and Orlando had more wool on them than they'd managed to get off, Sean was completely informed and satisfied on the matters of running of a sheep farm during shearing season, Billy had a small herd of sheared sheep following him around and Dom held a sleeping lamb in his lap.

In the car ride home, Elijah and Orli played thumb fights and slappy hands until Billy threatened to pull the car over. Then they started in on a rousing game of I Spy but with the occasional added ad libs of, "something that proves Elijah/Orlando/Billy/Dom or any combination therein is/are in reality really gay" and "something that shows exactly why 'insert name here' is really a wanker of the highest degree."

Eventually, Dom turned to Billy and accused him of having prior knowledge of the lamb. When asked what he was basing this ridiculous supposition on, Dom replied - I know a secret smile when I see one Boyd.

And Billy smiled that smile again and Dom wondered then if it had really anything to do with a lamb atall.


End file.
